marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Herbert Wyndham (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = United Kingdom | Citizenship2 = England | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Master Geneticist, scientist, and inventor | Education = Incomplete Ph.D at Oxford University | Origin = Herbert was a student at Oxford University where he built a machine that was able to accelerate the genetic evolution of living organisms. Evolution could be brought to the peak of human potential by his genetic accelerator. | PlaceOfBirth = Manchester, England | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor Vol 1 134 | HistoryText = As a student in the 1920s, Herbert Wyndham was inspired by the work of Nathaniel Essex to perform his own genetic experiments, evolving rats in his parents' basement. Later, when he attended a conference in Geneva, Wyndham was approached by a disguised Inhuman, who gave Wyndham the secrets for unlocking genetic codes. As a result, he created a serum that allowed for genetic alteration, but his controversial work got him expelled from Oxford University . However, Wyndham joined with another fellow scientist, Jonathan Drew to continue his work, and they set up base in Transia on Wundagore Mountain in a futuristic citadel that his Inhuman contact gave him a workforce of Moloids to build. Drew's daughter Jessica Drew became ill thanks to their proximity to the mountain's reserves of uranium, and she was treated by a combination of spider serum and Wyndham's evolutionary technology and placed in suspended animation. This process would later result in Jessica becoming the superheroine known as Spider-Woman . Drew's wife was killed by a werewolf, Gregor Russoff, and died, while Wyndham survived the same attack. Jonathan left Wundagore, and Wyndham constructed a suit of advanced armor to protect himself. Soon after this, aided by a new assistant Miles Warren, Wyndham created the New Men by evolving animals into humanoid forms. Jonathan returned to Wundagore possessed by the sorceror Magnus, who warned him that the mountain was the banishing place of the demon Chthon, though the scientifically-minded Wyndham scoffed at this - albeit Magnus convinced Wyndham to teach the New Men a chivalry code as ethics. One of the New Men was the Inheritor, an evolved cockroach who developed megalomania and, unlike his peers, refused to follow Wyndham's orders and chivalry code. Wyndham reacted by banishing him to outer space. Russoff used the mystical book the Darkhold to try and cure his lycanthropy, and in the process freed Chthon. Wyndham, now known as the High Evolutionary, and the New Men, now known as the Knights of Wundagore fought the demon, banishing him again. However, at that moment, a pregnant woman Magda gave birth to twins Wanda and Pietro on the mountain, in the citadel, and Chthon's power touched them, giving him a conduit into the world. The twins would grow up to become the mutant superheroes the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. The High Evolutionary's New Man Bova first tried to pass the twins on to Robert Frank, whose wife had died in childbirth , before giving them to a gypsy couple who had lost their own children . After clashes with the heroes Thor and the Hulk , the High Evolutionary decided to launch his citadel into space. There, Wyndham temporarily evolved himself into a disembodied intelligence . He later devolved himself back into his normal form, but now had powers, including the ability to evolve or devolve other creatures at will. When Galactus discovered the existence of Counter-Earth, the High Evolutionary created another army of New Men and sent Gorr to acquire the help of the Fantastic Four against the world eater and its herald, the Destroyer . | Powers = Superhuman Intelligence: The High Evolutionary has evolved his own brain to its full potential; he has virtually unlimited knowledge and intellectual ability. Psionics: The High Evolutionary possesses vast psionic powers, augmented by his armor. *'Clairaudience' *'Clairvoyance' *'Animal Telepathy:' Communication with Animals *'Telepathic Communication:' Capable of telepathic communication with human *'Cyberpathy:' Communication with Cybernetics *'Cosmic Awareness' *'Danger Sense' which also alerts the High Evolutionary of threats to any of his creations: Class 1000 *'Astral Projection:' The High Evolutionary can separate his spirit from his physical form and can survive in this state for an indefinite period of time. *'Levitation' *'Linguistics:' Skilled in linguistics and ventriloquism *'Mental Invisibility:' preventing detection by other powerful telepaths. Which he can extend to an entire world *'Mental Probe' *'Force Fields' *'Dimensional Travel' *'Mass Manipulation:' increase and decrease his own size/mass,can grow at max to 300 feet *'Matter Creation' which can be used for the following: **'Artifact Creation:' allows the creation of complex shapes **'Elemental Creation' **'Life-form Creation' **'Mechanical Creation' **'Missile Creation:' with powerful range and damage. **'Matter Spray/' powerful intensity and damage. *'Psychokinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Flight' *'Energy Blasts' *'Total Recall Memory' *'Artificial Evolution:': Capable of forcibly evolving life-forms at an accelerated rate *'Artificial Devolution:': Capable of forcibly devolving life-forms at an accelerated rate | Abilities = Scientific Genius-level Intellect: Skilled in science, especially relating to genetics and engineering. Brilliant theoretician Master Geneticist | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Evolutionary Exoskeleton: Most of the High Evolutionary's powers are derived from his protective suit which also provides its wearer with amazing protection against all physical attacks and protection from energy, psionic, or magical attacks. **'Automatic Defense:' The suit is designed to protect it's wearer at all costs and, as such, works automatically to prevent disasters from affecting the High Evolutionary. **'Reconstitution Protocol:' Body armor, including microcircuitry containing his complete genetic information and thus capable of restoring him to life in the event of his death. Thus the suit can, in time, regenerate his body or even create a whole new body for Wyndham. **'Life-Support System:' The suit provides complete life support for Wyndham, automatic recycling his air and providing him with water and food * Genetic Manipulation Technology: He frequently uses machinery to control evolutionary effects. * Omium steel cage: A futuristic version of steel cage, made of a metal so tough that it required the combined efforts of Grey Hulk, Hercules and Beast to bend just two of its bars, while individually neither Hulk nor Hercules could even slightly damage a single bar. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * He owns a space-worthy Citadel of Science on Transia's Mount Wundagore, a research fortress in the Savage Land, an upstate New York castle, research facilities beneath several major cities, and space facilities ranging from asteroid bases to orbital ships to the worldship New Wundagore. * He dislikes cloning, as he regards it as stagnating evolution, whereas he seeks to speed it up. **He is a bit of a hypocrite in this matter. His aversion to cloning didn't stop him from cloning Thor and creating Nobilius. | Links = * High Evolutionary (Spider-Man Unlimited) }} Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Technopaths Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Zoopathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Size Alteration Category:Clairvoyance Category:Armor Users Category:Thor Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Geneticists Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Wyndham Family Category:Sam Alexander Villains Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:Clone Masters Category:Chemists Category:Engineers